


Collected Artwork and Assorted Fanfiction

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: A Distant Soil, Ari of Lemuria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sample page from Leah's comic, <i>Ari of Lemuria</i>, a page Leah drew for <a href="http://www.colleendoran.com/">Colleen Doran</a>'s <i>A Distant Soil: Seasons of Spring</i>, and various other pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected Artwork and Assorted Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.

From "Ari of Lemuria":

  


* * *

From _A Distant Soil: Seasons of Spring_ :

  


* * *

A sketch of Aquaman, done at San Diego Con 2000 (for Laura Gjovaag, who runs the [Aquaman Website](http://aqua.gjovaag.com/)):

  


* * *

[A large sketch of Dolphin](http://offpanel.net/leah/dolphin.jpg) done at San Diego Con 1995, drawn for and donated by Michael McCalister.

* * *

For the [Sea & Sky](http://offpanel.net/kerithwyn/SeaSky.html) Nightwing/Tempest slash series:

  


* * *

If I remember correctly, this picture of Tula in variant costume was for a gigantic [Titans AU](http://offpanel.net/kerithwyn/stories/TitansAU.txt) project that Carmen, Falstaff, and I spent a year plotting and never writing. Leah was, of course, enamored of the idea that Garth could be with Tula again, somewhere. :)

  


* * *

For the [Dracoverse](http://www.evenrobins.net/archive/series.php?seriesid=4), a picture for Dannell's [Heavenly Babysitter](http://offpanel.net/dannell/HeavenlyB.htm) fic:

  


* * *

Leah drew me a lovely sketch of Shrinking Violet at my first San Diego ComicCon:

  


* * *

## Assorted Fanfiction

For the [Sea & Sky](http://offpanel.net/kerithwyn/SeaSky.html) Nightwing/Tempest slash series:

[Revelations and Conversations](http://offpanel.net/kerithwyn/stories/Sea20.html) (also on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258000)) -- Leah wrote the conversation between Garth and Dick about Arthur's phone call (Dick's pov) and the conversation between Diana and Arthur (Arthur's pov).

[Affairs of State](http://www.offpanel.net/kerithwyn/stories/Affairs.html) \-- Mera does some plotting. Introducing Alianne to the S&S universe.

"The Embassy Fic" -- UNFINISHED. The parts Leah wrote, with additional notes and conversations that we had about it. COMING SOON.

["Silence Under the Sea"](http://offpanel.net/leah/Silence.html) \-- And this is why I never throw anything away: a scene Leah wrote for the Titans AU, when Garth goes looking for a way to cross over into that alternate universe and the other Tula. From July 2000.


End file.
